Destinados
by Osamushi
Summary: Un viejo fic, espero se a de su agrado ( este fic es parte del club de los olvidados )
1. Chapter 1

(Capitulo I)

Los duelos en cuidad batallas habían terminado hacia algunos días, Yugi y sus amigos irían a un día de campo; pero tenían una preocupación ¿Dónde estaba Tea? Habían quedado de verse a las 10 de la mañana en el parque, ella había llamado a Yugi a las 9:30 y le dijo que seria mejor verse en la estación domino a las 10:30, ya eran más de las 11:00 y ella seguía sin aparecerse

\- me pregunto si cree que la esperaremos todo el día- se quejaba Joey

\- por veinteava vez, ella va a venir- decía Yugi pero se sentía muy preocupado

\- pero el almuerzo se enfría- decía Tristan al tiempo que se oía el gruñido del estómago de Joey

\- ¡tengo hambre!- gritaba jalándose los cabellos

\- tranquilo galán- se oyó la voz melosa de una mujer

\- ¡Mai!- gritaron los 3 chicos mientras veían a la hermosa chica acercarse a ellos

\- me da gusto verlos- dijo cerrándole un ojo a Joey… desde el torneo en ciudad batallas las cosas entre él y ella habían cambiado

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido?, eh estado buscándote desde hace mucho- le dijo él mientras se sonrojaba y se pasaba las manos por la cabeza

\- me fui de vacaciones con unas amigas, de hecho pienso recoger a una ahora mismo, y ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?

\- estamos esperando a Tea- dijo con desánimo Yugi. Mai se quedó callada y se despidió rápido

\- nos vemos luego, estoy retrasada

\- ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?- le dijo el chico rubio

\- ya te dije que debo esperar a mi amiga, adiós- y se marchó

\- mejor vamos a comer solos- decía Tristan- es claro que ella no piensa venir

\- pero dijo que nos vería aquí

\- sabes que estos días hace lo que quiere, ya no es la misma, y lo peor de todo es que no es la primera vez que nos deja plantados- explicaba tranquilo Joey

\- si, mejor conozcamos a la amiga de Mai- decía entre risas Tristan

\- si, quien quita y este deja a mi hermana en paz

\- eso no lo asegures, quiero mucho a Serenity y lo sabes

\- ya párale antes de que te de un golpe en la cara- le respondió de mala gana

\- ¿iremos con Mai o no?

\- pues vamos…

Los 3 amigos se fueron detrás de la chica, aunque Yugi se sospechaba que Mai sabía muy bien porque Tea estaba tan distante con ellos, incluso ya no era tan amiga de él como antes, era la última en llegar a clases y la primera en salir, casi no le hablaba y cuando lo miraba agachaba la vista o la cambiaba "definitivamente algo malo está pasando" pensaba. Cuando llegaron dentro de la estación, vieron a la chica rubia y hermosa sentaba en una de las sillas, con sus brazos y piernas cruzados, parecía pérdida en alguna meditación.

\- ¡Mai!- le grito Joey

\- ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó sorprendida levantándose

\- ¿por qué?, ¿esperas a un amigo?- pregunto celoso el chico Wheeler

\- aunque así fuera yo sólo tengo ojos para...

\- ¡Mai!- se oyó un grito a la lejos- todos voltearon la mirada, una chica de cabello rojo mas claro que el de Yugi y largo a mitad de la cintura lacio, medio chaparrita, de piel blanca y ojos rojos estaba parada del otro lado del andén, traía un traje muy bonito de color blanco y sostenía una maleta del mismo color. Se acercó a ellos y saludó a su amiga de mano y con tanto respeto que enseguida se vio que la chica no pertenecía a la misma clase social que ellos, aunque enseguida cambió el trato y ambas se abrazaron

\- Neidy, que gusto verte- las chicas dejaron de abrazarse y Mai la presentó- quiero presentarte a Joey, Tristan y Yugi

\- hola- contestaron los chicos

\- yo los conozco, ustedes estuvieron en el reino de los duelistas y en ciudad batallas, los vi por televisión- decía muy emocionada- tú fuiste segundo lugar en el reino de los duelistas- dijo dirigiéndose a Joey- y tú eres el rey de los juegos, ganaste las tres cartas de dioses egipcios- volvió a decir dirigiéndose a Yugi

\- veo que conoces nuestras hazañas- dijo el chico rubio dándose importancia como siempre

\- lástima que no conoce lo presumido que eres…- murmuró Tristan mientras sacaba su celular y se retiraba para responder

\- como ya llegó tu amiga, creo que es hora de irnos

\- ¿irnos?- preguntó extrañada Mai

\- sí, venimos por ambas para que vallamos a comer al parque, ya que no vino Tea y tenemos suficiente comida para 5…

\- serán cuatro- interrumpió Tristan- me llamaron de mi casa, tengo que irme pronto

\- está bien, nos vemos después- respondió Yugi, luego se amigó se fue corriendo

\- ¿entonces vendrán con nosotros?- dijo con mirada maliciosa Joey

\- no lo sé… Neidy debe venir cansada

\- nada de eso Mai, estoy bien, le diré a Kent que lleve mis maletas a tu casa y nos podremos ir…

Después de eso los 4 se fueron al parque, Joey cargaba una pequeña canasta con una manta cuadrada que la cubría, Yugi llevaba una mochila negra con mucha comida, las chicas llevaban una bolsa cada una con refrescos y Neidy un pastel. Llegaron al parque, tendieron una manta en el piso y sacaron la comida, se sentaron juntos mientras Joey discutía con Mai para luego comer lo que Yugi llevaba.

\- ¡estoy satisfecho!- exclamaba Joey recostado

\- yo también, jamás tuve un día de campo como este – decía contenta Neidy

\- bueno, si me disculpan creo que tomaré una siesta...- decía Joey sacando una hamaca- justo allá- señalo dos árboles y se fue a ponerla

\- ¿cómo se le ocurre eso?- dijo molesta Mai, se levantó, se fue donde estaba Joey para reclamarle y comenzaron a discutir como siempre

\- ¡esos dos son increíbles!- exclamó Neidy- me imagino que deben quererse demasiado para discutir tanto- dijo soltando una carcajada; sin embargo, Yugi parecía perdido en otro mundo, no dada señales de que en verdad le importaba estar ahí, incluso apenas si había comido- ¿sucede algo? ¡Eh! ¡Yugi!

\- ¿qué? ¿Se te ofrece algo Nelly?

\- soy Neidy, ¿qué te ocurre?

\- … nada

\- ¿de verdad? Te noto extraño, por las veces que te eh visto en la televisión cualquiera diría que no eras la misma persona

\- digamos que eso tiene algo de cierto… -murmuró mientras miraba el cielo

\- ¿me prestas tu mano?

\- ¿mi mano?- preguntó él sorprendido mirándola otra vez

\- sí, ¿sabes que es la quiromancia?

\- no

\- ¿no?, bueno, es el arte de leer la mano, puede saber tu pasado, presente y futuro- diciendo esto se sentó más cerca de él, le tomo la mano y vio su palma, pasó una y otra vez su dedo índice por la línea del corazón, luego por el monte de mercurio y siguió recorriendo con el la palma- interesante… -murmuró

\- ¿qué es tan interesante?- preguntó sin poder evitar sonrojarse pues no sabia lo que en verdad ella había visto

\- mira, según esto en tu pasada hay acontecimientos fabulosos, llenos de peligro, decepción y gloría; en tu futuro estarán hechos parecidos a los de tu pasado, aunque es una suerte que muchos ya los hallas enfrentado, ¿sabías que estábamos destinados a conocernos?- Yugi miró sorprendido a la chica, sobre su pasado quizá estaría hablando de Yami y del lazo que ambos compartían; pero si lo que ella decía del futuro fuera cierto… ¿qué nuevas sorpresas le depararía el destino? Se quedaron un momento así, ella sosteniendo su mano y mirándolo con interrogativa mirada, mientras que él la observaba con duda y mirada sorprendida

En tanto que ellos hablaban, Mai y Joey ya habían dejado de discutir, incluso ella y él estaban sentados en la hamaca hablando

\- no creía que lo fueras a tomar así

\- te dije que enserio quería salir contigo, sabes que me gustas, siempre me has gustado- respondió serio el chico y sonrojado

\- pues yo no estoy segura de lo que siento y lo sabes, tú y yo somos tan diferentes, siempre terminamos de una manera distinta… ¡está bien! a mí también me gustas, es solo que no quiero lastimarte

\- me lastimarais más si no me amaras

\- Joey Wheeler un chico romántico- dijo Mai estallando en carcajadas mientras Joey caía de la hamaca y se quedaba sentado en el piso

\- no bromeo Mai, te quiero- se levantó se sentó junto a ella y volvió a tomar su mejilla como lo había hecho cuando ella peleaba contra Marik- no te presiono, sólo toma tu decisión de una buena vez y dime lo que en verdad sientes, podemos intentarlo y haber que resulta y si las cosas no salen como esperamos pues…- pero no pudo terminar de decir porque ella le plantó un beso que lo dejó mudo- ¿eso qué quiere decir?- tartamudeó Joey

\- acepto salir contigo, si las cosas resultan bien pues venga y si no… -ahora el chico rubio la besó la primero, luego se quedaron sentados, era momento de que ella le confesara algo importante, algo relacionado con él, Yugi y tal vez Tristan

\- no se lo digas a Yugi; pero estoy preocupado por Tea, sigue comportándose de una manera tan extraña, lo peor de todo es que no es la primera vez que nos deja plantados, siempre nos tiene que hacer una o no está contenta, a mí se me hace que ella nos oculta algo, quizá tenga novio- Mai se hago con su saliva- ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué cada que hablo de tea te pones nerviosa? ¡Ah! ¿Tú sabes su secreto verdad?

\- no, ¿cómo crees?

\- vamos Mai, tú no sabes mentir, ¿recuerdas tu técnica de psíquica? Yo fui el único que la descubrió

\- está bien; pero prométeme que jamás se lo dirás a Yugi, si él se entera… no quiero ni imaginarme

\- si ya lo sé, el pobre está enamorado de Tea y no lo culpo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Mai celosa

\- nada importante, ¿me dirás o no?

\- es que ella no me lo dijo, yo la vi.

\- ¿en dónde?

\- verás, cuando terminó el torneo en ciudad batallas, yo estaba en una tienda comercial, iba bajando las escaleras cuando vi que Tea salía de la tienda, la seguí y al salir vi que se subió en una de las limosinas de Kaiba

\- ¿qué?

\- calla, me puse entonces a investigar ese mismo día, fui a una de las tiendas de él y ahí estaba ella, se besaba con Seto Kaiba

\- ¡no lo creo!

\- pues más te vale hacerlo porque es cierto, dime ¿cuánto tiempo tiene que él no molesta a Yugi?

\- mucho

\- desde que empezó a salir con Tea ¿no es cierto? Desde que ella esta tan rara con ustedes

\- no puede ser

\- lo es Joey y prometiste no decirle nada a Yugi

\- pobre, le va romper el corazón

\- lo sé; pero ve el lado positivo, Neidy está aquí

\- ¿qué tiene de bueno eso?

\- es que a ella le gusta él

\- ¿cómo puede ser? Apenas lo conoce

\- sí; pero ella se ha visto muy interesa en él desde la primera vez que lo vio en televisión, además siento que hay mucha química entre ellos, sólo que él necesita olvidar por un rato a Tea y concentrarse en llegar a conocer a Neidy. Ambos chicos miraban la escena donde Neidy seguía sosteniendo la mano de Yugi..


	2. Chapter 2

(Capitulo II)

\- ¿dices que estábamos destinados a conocernos?- preguntó Yugi

\- si, todo esta en las estrellas, desde hace muchos miles de años,

\- no me digas que enserio crees en esas cosas

\- claro, ¿tú no? Es raro siendo tú quien posee el artículo del milenio más importante de todos

\- ¿tú los conoces?

\- digamos…

\- ¡Neidy!- gritó de pronto Mai corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos- olvidé que tengo cita con mi estilista

\- no exageres… - dijo Joey de mala de gana, le hubiera gustado estar con ella mas tiempo

\- lo siento, tenemos que irnos, por favor, no quiero llegar tarde

\- de acuerdo Mai, lo siento Yugi- se disculpó la chica soltando la mano del chico- espero que algún día nos volvamos ver

\- seguro- contestó el chico levantándose y ayudando a que ella se parara también

\- gracias, buenos nos vemos después

\- vamos anda, adiós Yugi, adiós Joey- Mai no dijo más y se fue con Neidy o más bien la jaló)

\- parece que nos quedamos solos y con los pasteles de Mai- decía Joey mientras se sentaba donde antes había estado Neidy

\- es cierto, llevan tanta prisa que no les dio tiempo de llevarse sus cosas- dijo Yugi sorprendido

\- al menos es un buen pretexto para ir a casa de Mai y visitarlas ¿no crees?

\- ¿qué?

\- mira que la chica te ha hecho olvidarte al menos unos minutos de Tea

\- es cierto… Tea…- Yugi se quedó callado unos minutos mirando el cielo donde se asomaba por una nube un sol resplandeciente; su amigo tenia razón, se había olvidado de ella por unos minutos. Sin embargo, seguía preocupado por ella ante no saber la causa de su distanciamiento

\- de acuerdo, si tú no quieres pastel me lo comeré todo- dijo Joey sonriente mientras se comía una fresa.

Después del día de campo habían pasado un par de días; Yugi y Joey les llevaron sus cosas a Mai y a Neidy, luego de eso planearon una salida para los 4 ya que la chica rubia no quería dejar sola a su amiga. Así que los chicos habían decidido salir el sábado siguiente por la tarde a un festival de luces que se realizaría en la ciudad Domino.

A pesar de que Yugi no conocía muy bien a la chica, presentía que se iba a divertir mucho con su compañía, ya que todas las veces que Joey iba a ver a Mai, él estaba con su amigo, por lo que todos esos días la había visto y hablado con ella de cosas muy interesantes como los duelos y esas cosas, aunque nunca tenia oportunidad de hablar de los artículos del milenio.

Por fin llegó la tarde del sábado, y se suponía que los chicos llegarían juntos por las chicas; pero todo se había vuelto una confusión y Yugi terminó pasando 10 minutos mas tarde por Neidy

\- pensé que ya no vendrías

\- es que no supe si tenia que esperar a Joey en mi casa o algo así

\- pues el llegó hace poco y se fue con Mai, me dijeron que te esperara y que nos verían allá en el festival.

\- ya veo, que mal que no nos esperaron…

\- yo digo que no tenemos que ir si no quieres, se suponía que saldrías conmigo para que yo no me quedara sola en casa

\- no importa Neidy, ya habíamos quedado ¿no?

\- si pero…

\- vamos, anda, no me aras rogarte ¿verdad?

\- pues no…

\- entonces toma tu bolsa y vamos- la chica un tanto sonrojada hizo lo que él le dijo y ambos salieron, el festival de las luces consistía en que todas las doncellas (o chicas) portaran sus mejores vestidos y un prendedor en forma de la flor de su elección en el cabello. Los hombres debían vestir su mejor ropa también y llevar una caja de luces de bengala en la bolsa.

En conjunto simbolizaba la luz de la belleza de las doncellas y las luces que las adornarían por la noche (porque el festival era de todo el día). Así que ahí estaban Yugi con su ropa negra y algunas luces en la bolsa, y Neidy con un vestido de color rosa claro largo abierto de los lados y el cabello recogido con un prendedor grande en forma de rosa.

El parque central estaba adornado de luces y focos de todos tamaños, lámparas en forma de de flores de varios colores. Neidy estaba tomada del brazo de Yugi y ahora llevaba un botón de rosa en el pecho que el chico le había comprado.

\- ¿adonde vamos? Se ve que el sitio es muy grande- decía la chica sin para de mirar a todos lados

\- no lo sé, ¿ellos no te dijeron si nos esperaban en algún lugar?

\- no, sólo me dijeron que los teníamos que encontrar por aquí

\- vaya con ese Joey, creo que Mai de veras lo vuelve loco

\- nada de eso creo que es todo lo contrario, jamás la vi comportarse de esa manea, todo el tiempo es Joey esto, Joey el otro, Joey, Joey, Joey- ambos se rieron, otra vez Yugi había conseguido olvidarse de Tea sin embargo algo se la recordó de nuevo y su sonrisa se borro enseguida- ¿estás pensando de nuevo en ella verdad?

\- ¿en quién?

\- la chica que vi en tu mano, creo que es la famosa Tea Gardner

\- ¿la viste cuando leíste mi mano?- preguntó Yugi sonrojado

\- si, según la línea que atraviesa tu mano, era tu mejor amiga, luego se convirtió en algo más para ti, ahora estas sufriendo por su causa- respondió Neidy mirando al chico con tristeza

\- ¿y qué fue lo que viste?, tú dijiste que podías ver el presente, el pasado y el futuro, entonces me imagino que viste algo sobre ella y yo

\- pues… ¿qué te parece si mejor disfrutamos del festival y te cuento luego?- Yugi la miró fijamente, parecía preocupada,

\- de acuerdo- respondió con un suspiro, ofreció su brazo de nuevo y siguieron caminado. Había puestos muy lujosos y repletos de adornos, donde vendía comidan de todo tipo, en otros había exposiciones de joyas, flores y espejos; el centro del parque estaba repleto de gente que bailaba como si fuera un extraño rito, Yugi y Neidy se mezclaron entre la multitud para bailar también. Luego de un rato se encontraron con Serenity y Tristan, los cuales les pidieron que no dijeran nada a Joey sobre que estaban ahí; hablaron un arto y luego se separaron.

\- Estoy segura que ellos dos serán muy felices- decía Neidy contemplando como se marchaban ambos chicos- sólo que si su hermano dejara de ser tan… bueno como es él, cela mucho a Serenity, creo que ella es demasiado mayor para saber donde esta su felicidad y donde no.

\- habrá que decirle eso a Joey, Tea y yo… - Yugi se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, la verdad es que no podía apartarla por mucho de su mente, era su mejor amiga, su confidente, la persona de la que estaba enamorado

\- ¿no puedes olvidarte de ella ni un segundo?

\- eso intento…

\- pues no se nota,

\- por favor Neidy- dijo Yugi mirando a la chica a los ojos- dime lo que viste en mi mano, ¿qué descubriste por la línea esa de corazón?- ella lo miró un momento en silencio y comprendió que lo mejor era decirle eso que tanto él necesitaba saber, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estaban vidriosos, como si estuviera apunto de llorar

\- de acuerdo, te lo diré, estas en todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo; pero te advierto que no será nada fácil- le tendió la mano- ven.- Yugi se quedó pensativo, sin embargo dentro de su cabeza Yami le aconsejaba que era mejor confiar en ella porque desde el día en que la conocieron a él le había inspirado un poco de intranquilidad y a la vez un sentimiento pasivo; así que el chico le dio la mano y ella se lo llevó caminando por el parque, parecía muy bien saber lo que hacia y a donde iba, cuando llegaron a una de las 7 fuentes que había en el parque ella se paró en seco, cerró los ojos, miró luego a su derecha por donde había muchos árboles, jaló a Yugi a través de ellos mientras el chico se dejaba guiar, sin embargo Yami le decía que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿estas segura de lo que haces?- le preguntó después de que Yami le expresara su preocupación

\- si- ella soltó su mano y se puso enfrente de él- yo que más quisiera que evitarte esta escena, pero ya que tú me preguntaste… -dejó de hablar como si le costara mucho lo que estaba diciendo- esta bien- suspiró- ve detrás de esos arbustos y verás con tus propios ojos la respuesta a lo que vi en la palma de tu mano, tu pasado, presente y futuro…- Antes estas palabras el chico caminó lentamente hasta un arbusto bastante grande como él, miró a la chica y luego se abrió paso para ver lo que habías detrás… sintió las hojas golpear su rostro y algunas que se atoraban en sus manos, al final pudo abrirse caminó y lo que vio lo dejó totalmente sorprendido… miró a Neidy con horror, ella estaba triste y bajó la mirada, Yugi salió del arbusto todavía consternado sin saber como actuar y sin poder articular palabra.

\- ¿Tea?- dijo luego de unos horribles instantes


	3. Chapter 3

Destinados...

(Capitulo 3)

Apenas creía lo que estaba viendo. Su mejor amiga, lo que era todo para él estaba siendo besada por su peor enemigo y rival.

\- ¿Tea?- la chica que estaba abrazando a Kaiba se sobre saltó enseguida y se apartó bruscamente del chico, mientras este sonreía al ver la cara que ponía su rival.

\- ¡Yugi! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Tea poniéndose un poco pálida

\- lo mismo quiero saber- respondió el chico sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

\- vaya, Yugi, creo que por fin nos encontraste,- dijo Kaiba con voz triunfante, como si fuera un momento que hubiera estado esperando toda su vida- ya me estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar antes de que nos descubrieras

\- calla Seto, déjame arreglar esto- decía Tea

\- no, es hora de que Yugi se dé cuenta de que lo vale

\- ¿qué quieres decir?- pregunto el chico con la voz quebrada

\- ¿qué quiero decir?- repitió Kaiba rompiendo en carcajadas-tan sólo mírate, no puedes creer que ella este conmigo y no contigo

\- Seto por favor…

\- acepta las cosas como son Yugi, no vales nada, sólo eres el rey de los bufones, si fueras más de lo que en verdad quieres aparentar ella estaría contigo y no conmigo. ¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta de que ella y yo salíamos?

\- ¡Ya cállate Kaiba!- gritó el chico sin poder contenerse, apretó fuertemente los puños y cayo de rodillas

\- eso es, arrástrate como el gusano que eres, y más te vale aceptar que no vales nada en ningún lado- volvió a reír

\- no lo escuches Yugi- dijo Tea- yo puedo explicarte todo- le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse; pero este la rechazó mientras algunas gotas mojaban la tierra

\- la verdad es que pensé que me iba a compadecer de tu dolor, pero viéndote tan destrozado, tan pobre, tan humillado, nada más me importa, creo que la espera valió la pena. Vamos siente miserable, recupera tu lugar como el parásito que eres

\- ya basta Seto Kaiba- dijo Neidy, su expresión era muy diferente a la que había mostrado siempre; y a simple vista podía verse que estaba muy enfadada

\- ¿quién eres tú?

\- puedes llamarme Neidy Minzu- dijo con mismo tono frío de antes, se inclinó para ver a su amigo- vamos Yugi, no vale la pena seguir aquí, ya viste la respuesta que querías, es hora de irnos

\- ¿irse? Pero si apenas estábamos comenzando, ¿no quieres oír como empezamos a salir?

\- Seto por favor, no hagas las cosas más horribles

\- ¿horribles dices?- preguntó riendo Kaiba- pero si yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho. Verás Yugi, un día me encontré a Tea en mi tienda de juegos, no tienes idea de lo hermosa que se veía

# Flash Back #

* estaba consultando las gráficas de venta de mi nuevo invento, cuando vi a tu amiga por una de las pantallas de mis televisores, cerré mi computadora y bajé a ver porque ella estaba aquí, pensé encontrarte contigo aquí; pero estaba sola

\- valla, valla, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

\- Seto Kaiba- dijo ella sorprendida

\- ¿te sorprende verme en mi propia tienda de juegos?

\- no-

\- ¿se te perdió algo?

\- no

\- ¿entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- pensé que este era un lugar público, ¿acaso por ser amiga de Yugi no tengo permitido entrar en esta tienda?- respondió ofendida

\- no dije tal cosa

\- entonces fuera de mi camino Kaiba- dijo molesta y continuando su camino. Sin embargo no pude resistir las ganas de saber que hacia ella aquí, la seguí con mis cámaras por cada piso y rincón de la tienda sin darme cuenta de que ya me gustaba, al final decidí bajar y seguirla personalmente. Me escondí tras los estantes y algunos juegos, la vi buscar cartas y mirar duelos en vivo, incluso bailó en un video juego. Cuando ella se iba nos topamos a la salida, aunque yo planee que eso pasara

\- ¿ya te vas?

\- si- respondió con frialdad

\- ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?

\- sí, con permiso- caminó a un lado de mi pero la detuve

\- ¿te vas?

\- te dije que sí- me respondió nerviosa

\- ¿me temes?

\- ¿por qué habría de temerte? Sólo eres un niño rico y presumido

\- ¿esa es la opinión que tienes de mí?

\- ¿cuál otra debería tener?

\- no lo sé, dímelo tú- me acercaba cada vez más a ella

\- ya me tengo que ir

\- ¿entonces si me temes?

\- claro que no Kaiba; pero es tarde…

\- ¿tarde para qué?

\- para regresar a mi casa

\- ¿ya quieres irte?- estábamos tan cerca..

\- no… es decir…

\- yo sé lo que quieres decir… - al final no pudo resistirse y nos besamos*

\- desde entonces tu amiga y yo hemos estado saliendo, en secreto claro para que tú no supieras

\- ¿por qué?- preguntó todavía llorando Yugi

\- no seas torpe, ¿acaso pensaste que una chica como ella iba a fijarse en tan poca cosa como tú?, mírate Yugi, no eres nada, eres un simple perdedor, si ganaste todos esos duelos fue porque tu amigo el faraón estaba contigo; pero tú no ganaste ni un duelo, no eres nada, ni siquiera Tea te considero como su amigo para decirte que salía conmigo… y tu no digas nada porque es cierto, - añadió mirando a su novia que estaba por decir algo- así que lo siento por ti; pero no eres más que escoria

\- ¡Cállate Seto Kaiba!- gritó Neidy todavía más furiosa mientras oía a su amigo sollozar- no tienes derecho a tratarlo así, él vale mucho más que tú

\- es tan patético que incluso necesita a una mujer que lo defienda

\- Yugi, por favor, levántate, no escuches a Kaiba, anda vamos fuera de aquí- la chica trató de ayudar al joven a levantarse pero no quería, seguía de rodillas,- ¡levántate ya! No le demuestres debilidad a este presumido, recuerda que en tu interior está el espíritu de un gran faraón.– el chico pareció reaccionar, no sabía cómo ella estaba consciente de la existencia de Yami; pero ahora no importaba, se puso de pie y con ayuda de Neidy se fue por el lado contrario del camino por el que habían llegado. Caminaron un tramo muy estrecho y llegaron a otra fuente, Yugi se sentó en una de las bancas con la cabeza agachada, la chica se sentó a su lado

\- Kaiba tiene razón- decía con la mirada nublada

\- no Yugi, Kaiba es un tonto, no sabe lo que dice, sólo esta ardido contigo- dijo ella de nuevo con la voz diferente

\- soy un perdedor- volvió a repetir

\- no lo eres, Yugi, mírame- Neidy levantó el rostro del chico- no eres nada de lo que Kaiba te dijo- en ese momento Yugi se dio cuenta de que Neidy estaba diferente, seguía teniendo el cabello rojo pero ahora era más corto, hasta los hombros y quebrado, la frente la tenía descubierta sin el fleco que la caracterizaba, sus ojos eran más rasgados y era mucho más hermosa; pero lo que más noto Yugi fue lo que tenía en la frente donde antes había estado su fleco, era lo que parecía una tiara con una pequeña joya de color esmeralda

\- tú… - entonces en su interior sintió una intranquilidad mayor, algo que Yami había estado presintiendo, miró fijamente a la chica y un rayo lo iluminó, en un instante se convirtió en el faraón- ¡Tú!- exclamó él levantándose- no puedes ser tú…- la chica contempló a Yami sonriente, se levantó también lo miró fijamente sin dejar de sonreír- ¿acaso tú eres…?

\- ha pasado mucho tiempo mi querido Atem- respondió la chica con voz más dulce y los ojos brillosos

\- Nefert– murmuró atónito


	4. Chapter 4

Destinados...

(Capitulo IV)

La chica y el faraón se contemplaron unos segundos, luego ella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras murmuraba "Atem, mi querido y amado Atem". Ante esto, el chico no sabía como responder, sabía su nombre y que la había conocido en Egipto hace más de cinco mil años; pero no recordaba nada de su pasado; a pesar de eso no pudo contener y también la abrazó, recargando su cabeza en ella y sintiendo tantas ganas de llorar por haber encontrado a aquella persona…

\- me da gusto verte bien- dijo la chica separándose del faraón y sujetando sus manos todavía- hubiera preferido la muerte que vivir otros cinco mil años sin poder hablarte de nuevo… sin poder mirarte de cerca y decirte lo mucho que siempre has significado para mi… ¡OH mi querido Atem!- sollozaba Nefert mientras tocaba el rostro de Yami, en un momento ella pareció haber perdido fuerza y estuvo a punto de desmayarse

\- ¿estas bien?- preguntó muy preocupado el faraón sosteniendo con fuerza a la chica para que no cayera- mejor ven a sentarte- la jaló con cuidado y la ayudó a sentarse en la banca donde estaban antes

\- lo siento- disculpó pasándose una mano por la frente y tocando su tiara- de pronto vinieron tantos recuerdos como una masa de energía y perdí fuerza

\- ¿los produjo tú tiara?

\- si, déjame explicarte, mi Tiara fue creada para llevar consigo los poderes del cetro del milenio, el collar y la llave

\- los tres lados de la pirámide

\- correcto, mi tiara fue creada para servirle a Atem, el más grande faraón de Egipto, por eso nos comprometieron, no lo has olvidado ¿verdad?- Yami no respondió, era lógico que si; pero no quería reconocerlo- nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos, cuando vi al niño pelear en televisión y su rompecabezas, supe que estabas bien, quise buscarte, verte, hablarte; pero algo me decía que las cosas entre nosotros no estarían bien

\- Nefert, quisiera recordar, de verdad, me ah costado mucho trabajo saber quien soy

\- lo sé, hable con la dueña del collar del milenio y sus palabras exactas fueron "el faraón no esta listo para vivir una etapa más en su vida"… -ambos se quedaron en silencio con la mirada agachada. Yami necesitaba saber más de su pasado, armar aquel rompecabezas de recuerdos que estaban en su mente

\- ¿por qué nos separamos?- Nefert miró al chico tristeza- ¿sucedió algo malo?

\- terrible… vamos yo sé que puedes recordarlo

\- al menos dame una pista- la chica se pasó ambas manos por la cara y se cubrió el rostro con ella- por favor Nefert, por nosotros

\- ¿crees que después de cinco mil años existe un nosotros?- dijo la chica dejando caer algunas lagrimas- si no recuerdas lo que paso ¿cómo puede haber un nosotros?

\- eso quiere decir que me dejaras así nada más, después de remover un recuerdo de hace tantos miles de años, no lo puedo creer Nefert, voy a perderte de nuevo… -cuando dijo esa última palabra, apareció un recuerdo olvidado, algo que estaba escondido en su mente por tantos años...

* Había existido en la antigüedad, un faraón despiadado al cual mis antepasados despojaron del trono, un día él regresó buscando venganza, me reto a un duelo de monstruos con el propósito de que el perdedor se iría directo al reino de las sombras, estábamos peleando cuando él trató de hacer trampa y enviarme sin haber ganado, yo estaba débil, no podía correr para ningún lado… entonces él usó su poder en mi contra, tú corriste para protegerme y fuiste enviada al reino de las sombras..*

\- ahora lo comprendo- dijo rompiendo a llorar el faraón- te olvidé porque tu muerte me dolió más que nada- Yami abrazo a la chica, ella también

\- Kent, que en el pasado era mi hermano, me saco con la ayuda de mi tiara; pero cuando regresé ya había pasado mucho tiempo y tú no me recordabas- luego de decir esto, Atem acaricio le rostro de Nefert y se besaron, no cabía duda que su amor había durado a pesar del tiempo transcurrido; pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que cerca de ahí, una persona los estaba observando. Cuando dejaron de besarse volvieron a abrazarse, con los rayos de sol tocando tiernamente a esta linda pareja, en un momento otro rayo de luz iluminó a ambos convirtiéndolos de nuevo en Yugi y Neidy…

\- ¿tú lo sabias?- preguntó sorprendido el primero separándose de la chica rápidamente

\- no quería que lo supieras; pero cuando Kaiba estaba insultándote, me sentí muy confundida y miserable, no sabia que hacer, entonces Nefert quiso resolver las cosas, si supieras cuantas ganas tenia ella de ver al espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio

\- pero lo sabias y no me lo dijiste, ¡viste lo que pasaría con Tea por tu tiara del milenio!

\- ¡pensé que no lo ibas a entender! Entiende Yugi, Nefert quería ver al faraón, ella lo ama y yo…

\- ¡si no puedo confiar en Tea y tampoco en ti no volveré a confiar en nadie!- finalizó Yugi con la cabeza agachada y las manos en la cabeza.

\- lo siento mucho, yo quería evitarte un escena así; pero tú insististe, predestiné que Kaiba te trataría peor que basura y de hecho el día que descubrieras el secreto de tu amiga tendría que haber llegado después, no hoy… lo siento mucho Yugi- se disculpaba sollozando. Entonces se levantó, se secó las mejillas con las yemas de los dedos y dijo con voz quebrada- no quiero causarte más dolor, así que mañana mismo me voy a casa y te prometo que nunca más nos volveremos a ver- el chico miro a Neidy- adiós- se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando caer un par de lagrimas en las manos de él; se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la fuente

\- espera- le dijo, por alguna razón el solo pensar que se marcharía le dolía; Neidy se volteo, intercambio una mirada con Yugi, tras un largo silencio volvió a darse la vuelta y salió corriendo. Se quedo unos minutos sin saber que hacer cuando oyó pasos cerca de él, volteó la mirada y vio a su amiga parada a poca distancia de él

\- tengo que hablar contigo

\- yo no quiero, tú eres como un cero a la izquierda para mi

\- lo sé y lo siento mucho; pero es necesario que hablemos

\- no pienso escucharte- dijo furioso cruzando los brazos

\- te lo diré de todos modos- dijo en definitiva Tea sentándose junto a él- yo sé que hubieras preferido que fuera yo quien te dijera lo que siento por Seto; pero comprende, yo planeaba que reaccionarías así

\- con tu acción le diste pie a Kaiba para humillarme

\- y lo lamento, de verás

\- no se nota

\- traté de decírtelo muchas veces; tan sólo piensa un instante, si yo te hubiera dicho antes que salía con Seto ¿cómo hubieras reaccionado?- el chico se quedó callado un momento mirando a Tea, ya no estaba tan molesto con ella, incluso se veía hermosa con los últimos rayos de sol de aquél día; pero ya no le llamaba tanto la atención como antes- además, jamás me dijiste lo que sentías ¿cómo iba yo a saber que me querías de esa manera? Además estoy segura que tus sentimientos hacia mi no son los que tú imaginas…- tal vez ella tenia razón, en estas últimas semanas las cosas habían cambiado tanto que ahora estaba más que nunca, incluso sus sentimientos no eran los mismos, ¿a quién amaba realmente?. Con una última mirada hacia la dirección por donde se había ido Neidy y luego una a Tea, supo en verdad donde estaba su corazón.

La chica en verdad había deseado evitarle aquél momento tan terrible a Yugi; pero él le insistió tanto y por lo que sentía, no había tenido más remedio que mostrarle aquello que tanto dolor le causaría. A pesar de no tener intención de regresar a la fiesta, había terminado por llegar ahí; para entonces era de noche y la plaza estaba iluminada solo por algunos faroles y por la gente que traía consigo pequeños vasos con velas en su interior

\- lo siento mucho Nefert,- se lamentó la chica recargándose en un poste de luz y llorando- por mi culpa estarás separada de tu querido Atem

\- Neidy- dijo alguien detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaban Mai y Joey

\- hola, ¿se divierten?- preguntó con sarcasmo secando sus lagrimas con sus manos

\- ¿y a ti que mosca te picó?- preguntó el chico rubio

\- no seas irrespetuoso- lo reprendió Mai dándole un codazo

\- ¿por qué hiciste eso?

\- ignóralo, ¿qué te ocurre?

\- nada, estoy bien- respondió con la voz quebrada

\- ¿estas segura?

\- ¿y se supone que el molesto aquí soy yo?

\- no peleen por favor- interrumpió al ver que la chica iba a responder- lo que sucede es que Yugi ya sabe lo de Tea

\- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron sorprendidos

\- él los vio con sus propios ojos esta tarde, por eso me marcharé mañana

\- pero no puedes irte Neidy- dijo Mai en tono de suplica

\- no insistas Mai, debo hacerlo

\- no entiendo porque debes hacerlo, no creo que exista una razón suficiente para dejar ciudad domino, si Yugi ya sabe lo de Tea, creo que tienes muchas más oportunidades con él

\- creo que él nunca dejara de quererla

\- ¿por qué estas tan segura?- dijo una voz detrás de ella, era la de Yugi

\- eh, creo Joey que deberíamos ir a bailar…

\- pero hace un momento dijiste que no querías porque…

\- ¡cállate y ven conmigo!- gritó Mai jalando a su novio, mientras Neidy y Yugi se quedaban solos, ella seguía dándole la espalda con la cara completamente roja

\- me tomo solo una charla con Tea para darme cuenta lo mucho la que quiero y lo mucho que necesito que este a mi lado

\- ¿hablaste con ella?- preguntó inquieta Neidy dándole la cara

\- si, después de que te marchaste

\- me da mucho gusto por ti- sonrió, aunque no puedo evitar que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla

\- mejor parte de todo, fue que recupere a mi mejor amiga y encontré a la persona con quien realmente debería compartir mi vida

\- valla, lo siento mucho por Seto Kaiba

\- yo también, con lo temperamental que es Tea- dijo sonriendo

\- no comprendo

\- ¿qué es lo que no comprendes?, yo y Tea somos amigos, ella y Kaiba estaban destinados desde el principio a estar juntos… como tú y yo

\- ¿qué?

\- lo que quiero decir (y no me lo hagas más difícil) es que te quiero… no porque Atem y Nefert deban estar juntos, sino porque me fijé en ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora que pasaba contigo, hacia más y más fuerte este sentimiento

\- yo… no sé que decir…

\- sólo di que si- dijo tendiéndole la mano. Neidy se quedo callada, miró la mano de Yugi y miro su cara, luego con la mano temblorosa, tomó la mano de él y se abrazaron

\- ¡lo sabia!- gritó Joey

\- ¿qué sabias?- preguntó Tristan llegando con Serenity cerca de ellos

\- que Yugi y Neidy se querían- dijo emocionado, más luego recobró la razón y fulminó al chico con la mirada- ¿se puede saber que haces aquí con mi hermana?

\- eh… es una larga historia- respondió con las mejillas rojas y con una mano en su cabeza

En ese momento comenzó el baile regional donde todas las parejas bailaban en círculos tomadas de las manos y formando cadenas en forma de estrellas. Todos estaban tan sonrientes y tan felices con las personas que amaban (incluidos Kaiba y Tea pero más aparte) que nadie se dio cuenta que una de las parejas eran una antigua princesa y su amado faraón… eran Nefert y Yami.

FIN

Espero les guste esta historia tanto como a mí, seguiré publicando este tipo de historias y espero contar con su apoyo, de momento me despido.


End file.
